


Reconciliation

by dimerization



Series: Royal Flush [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Post-Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimerization/pseuds/dimerization
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one perk of dating an absolute c-nt was that you always had an excuse to drink, Jack thought.</p><p>She's living on Omega and working for her girlfriend, Aria T'Loak.  Mostly things are going good.  Sometimes they fight about dumb stuff, though.</p><p>For Femslash Yuletide '14 on Tumblr - prompt for 12/6 is "Reconciliation"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation

_> fuck off Aria_

_it's a goddamn party <_

_calm down <_

_> you don't get to decide what I do with my fucking time_

_> fucking controlling bitch_

_> just because I work for you_

_fuck! Fine <_

_don't come <_

_if you want to miss a good time that's your problem <_

_not mine <_

_> fuck you_

_don't be such a fucking child <_

_> stop acting like my fucking mom then_

_[signed out] <_

 

“Fuck!” Jack slammed her glass down on the table. “Fucking bitch.” It was one thing to invite your girlfriend to a party, but goddamn it, it was another to _order_ her to one. Paid time for Aria was different, but getting off the clock and coming home to a goddamn outfit and a buzz on her omni-tool? Jack didn't fucking do skirts, even red leather ones. She hurled herself out of her chair and stalked to the liquor cabinet. The one perk of dating an absolute cunt was that you always had an excuse to drink, she thought.

 

#

 

Tequila and a long email from Rodriguez calmed her down some; Jack only yelled “What?” at the knock on her door instead of cursing. The sight of Aria standing in her doorway made her eyes narrow and her jaw clench, but she didn't throw her out. She didn't get up, either. The tall asari crossed the living room, appraising Jack's mood with steady eyes. Aria leaned on the counter beside her lover.

“Come to apologize?” Jack said, lip curling.

“What are you so pissed about, Jack?”

“Yeah, I thought so.”

“Just tell me.” The human leaned back in her chair to glare up at Aria.

“'Party at 1520, got you something for it'?” she snapped.

“Is this about the dress?”

“What? Fuck you!” Aria folded her arms and waited. Jack scowled. “I don't like being handled. I don't like being _scheduled._ If you want me to do something with you, fucking _ask._ Christ, all you needed was a goddamn question mark or an 'if you want'.” The asari shrugged.

“You'd have a good time if you went. I didn't think I needed to ask if you wanted to get drunk and dance with me.”

“I just don't like being pushed around. I'm not your _toy,_ Aria. Either we're together and I get a say, or I work for you and I'm not gonna fuck you anymore.”

“There. Was that so hard?”

“Get the fuck out.”

“All right, all right. Fuck. I'm sorry, okay?” Jack snorted. Aria sighed, and rolled her eyes after she made sure Jack was staring at the tabletop instead of watching her face. “Jack. Look. I know I don't fucking own you. I like you, all right? I thought we'd have fun at this thing. You don't want to come? Then don't. But I'd like it if you came with me.” Jack looked up at her, touched and disgusted with herself for caring so much about a few words. She'd never heard Aria apologize in her life; she hadn't even thought the asari knew how.

“You could have just said that, you know.” Aria put her hand on Jack's neck, fingers smooth and cool over her pulse.

“You could have just said why you were pissed.” Jack shrugged lop-sidedly, the barest hint of a smile teasing at the edges of her full lips.

“How the fuck else was I gonna get you down here?”

“Like _that's_ hard.”

“Come on, we always fuck at your place.” Aria didn't bother to hide the fact that she rolled her eyes this time.

“Come here,” she said, and Jack knocked her chair over standing up for the kiss.

 


End file.
